User talk:Kenpachi312
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kenpachi312 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheese Lord (Talk) 21:19, August 7, 2012 MooseJuice (talk) 20:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 02:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Wikidrama It has been brought to my attention from multiple users that you have been causing quite a bit of drama. I took this by surprise as I didn't think you would do such a thing. You will be blocked for one week for this time only. Please take this as a warning that if you continue causing drama, you won't be coming back. Also, there is a certain user that your "relations" have gone too far with. This user has informed me that he/she wishes not to be associated with you. Until further notice, you are to cease all contact with him/her through means of this wiki. There will be major problems if you don't. -- Evra the Kid (talk) 02:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) plz come back on the cat iz miss you :,( Banned From Chat You are banned from chat for 1 week for the following reason: harassment/being an ass. If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an admin or a chatmod Ken, when the mods say don't do something. Don't do it. Neither Koggeh, Zalgo, or I were abusing mod powers when we say you need to stop doing something. No more arguing/RP/being an ass when your week is done. I think you know what will happen if you do not follow the request I have given you. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 21:37, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Your ban was reduced to less that two hours. Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 03:24, November 4, 2012 (UTC) In response to your message Ken. I find it fucking hilarious when you say you were banned for doing nothing. You were banned for three reasons. • You constantly whiteknight for other users. When I ban people, I don't just ban them for "hurr durr im a mod so fak u ur baned" reasons. I ban them because they did something that earned them a ban. • You harass users and moderators here as well. Ken, you have been banned once for harassing Desu. You have been banned twice for harassing Cleric. You have been banned three times for harassing Koggeh and I. I've let enough of your shit go on, Ken. You have not learned at all from your previous bans from chat/blocks from site. You continued to harass other users after other bans, and quite frankly I'm sick of it. Hell, you were just harassing me with your little message. • Sex talk. You didn't do this as much, but you still did it a lot. We were fucking sick of all your "ohbby penis hurr durr durr" shit you constantly said. Hereby, you have been banned from the chat room infinitely. No more chances. You fucking blew it. Signed, a "dumb bitch". Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 01:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 16:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :3 -CinnamonHero My internet skipped out sorry 666GirlOfMurder666 (talk) 05:58, October 13, 2013 (UTC) opalbaby27 is my Skype name xx ~We are the Jack-o-Laterns in July, setting fire to the sky!~ 18:29, December 25, 2013 (UTC) O hai. Dickzilla 2014 is cumming on May. such excite wow Sir Nibelsnarf (talk) 08:59, December 31, 2013 (UTC)Your waifu, Sir Nibelsnarf